


Broken Pieces

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Season 12 Coda Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s12e03 Coda, Episode: s12e03 The Foundry, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e03 Coda, Post-Episode: s12e03 The Foundry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Coda for 12x03 The Foundry.The first thing he saw was the chairs in the War Room in pieces. He let his angel blade fall, silently looking for any signs of distress from any of the Winchesters. He closed the door as quietly as he could, checking the bunker thoroughly before stowing his blade.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've had ideas churning since I saw this ep and I needed to get them down before bed. So enjoy!

The first thing he saw was the chairs in the War Room in pieces. He let his angel blade fall, silently looking for any signs of distress from any of the Winchesters. He closed the door as quietly as he could, checking the bunker thoroughly before stowing his blade. He steeled himself and walked down the hallway toward Dean’s room, knocking softly. He heard shuffling on the other side of the door and the unmistakable sound of an empty bottle hitting the floor. He sigh quietly, knocking again.

 

 “Dean? It’s me. What happened?” Dean opens the door a crack, looking at Cas wearily.

 

 “I happened. I… I fucked it all up.” Cas furrows his eyebrows.

 

 “Dean, I… I don’t understand? What happened?” He waited with baited breath, waiting for Dean’s walls to come down. It never happened. Instead, Dean opened the door further and motioned for Cas to come inside, tossing the empty whiskey bottle in the trash. Cas stepped into the room cautiously, steeling himself for whatever was coming next.

 

“Mom’s gone.” Whatever Cas had expected went straight out of his mind. Mary was gone? Gone where? Or did he mean…

 

 “Gone? What happened on the hunt, Dean?” Dean sits on the edge of his bed, putting his head in his hands.

 

 “I honestly don’t know. I mean… we coddled her a bit, I guess, but… What did she expect? We just got her back, we weren’t gonna let her go running into danger. But then we got back, and…” He stops himself. Cas can hardly recognize the choked off voice as the hunters. He sits next to him gently. 

 

“Talk to me, Dean. What happened?” He heard what he thought was a sniffle, and watched Dean swipe his hands over his eyes angrily.

 

“She said that she missed John, and her boys. She said that her boys were a little four year old and a baby, and that she was still mourning the loss of them. She said she threw herself into hunting hoping it would help, but that it didn’t, and she-“ He stops, letting out a shaky breath. “She said she needed to go.” Cas stays quiet for a moment, shifting suddenly and pulling the hunter into a tight hug. A wave of relief washed over him when Dean’s arms snaked around his middle, and his face nuzzled its way into Cas’ neck. He kept his voice soft.

 

“This isn’t your fault, Dean. It’s a shock for her. As far as she’s concerned, it was only a few days ago that she had a four year old and a baby and John was still alive, even though it’s been more than thirty years for you. Of course she needs time to adjust, that would be jarring for anyone.” Dean nods, closing his eyes and letting Cas’ scent wash over him. He brushes a hand through the hunter’s hair, murmuring. “You didn’t fuck anything up, Dean. She just needs time to come to terms with everything she’s lost so she can get to know the grown versions of her sons.” Dean chuckles quietly, pressing a kiss to Cas’ neck.

 

“How’d you get so smart about all this human stuff, anyways?” Cas laugh quietly.

 

“I’ve spent eight years with two of the most stubborn humans I’ve ever met. I picked up on a few things along the way.” Dean smiled softly, leaning back and pressing his forehead to Castiel’s.

 

“Stay tonight? Please? I just… Don’t want to be alone.” Castiel smiles, nodding.

 

“Of course, Dean.” He reluctantly pulls himself from the hunter’s grasp, removing everything but his own boxers, smiling softly when Dean does the same.

 

            Dean slips under the blankets, holding them up for Cas to climb under with him. He smiles when Cas’ arm snakes around his waist, leaning into the touch and letting himself just _feel_ , finally.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION.


End file.
